DK Rap
DK Rap is the Song that appeared at the beginning of the Nintendo 64 game Donkey Kong 64 right when you turned the system on. DK Rap is both loved and hated by both fans and critics. Its also the first time in a Nintendo published game to use the word "Hell". When it was remixed and used in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the word "Hell" was replaced with "Heck. The general style of the song (musically) is very similar to Run D.M.C.'s 1983 song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hN1SKVx31s It's Like That]". Response from the creator Grant Kirkhope, the composer of Donkey Kong 64, said the following in 2010 (many years after the game was released): :"Aaaaarrrggghhhh.... Don't mention the DK Rap... it wasn't my fault honest! Blame George Andreas the game designer — it was all his idea. I still get made fun off at Big Huge Games about the DK Rap. What can I say, it was supposed to be a joke — you know, monkeys rapping about pineapples and bananas — and it wasn't supposed to be a serious attempt at rap music. Oddly enough, Nintendo still used it on Super Smash Brothers and had it re-mixed by some Japanese DJ... weird! I think my tombstone will read, "here lies the body of Grant Kirkhope, he wrote the DK Rap, may God have mercy on his soul". Heh!" Lyrics Here, here, here we go, So they're finally here performing for you, If you know the words you can join in too, Put your hands together if you want to clap, As we take you through this monkey rap! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! He's the leader of the bunch you know him well, He's finally back to kick some tail, His coconut gun can fire in spurts, If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt, He's bigger, faster and stronger too, He's the first member of the DK crew! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes, She can shrink in size to suit her mood, She's quick and nimble when she needs to be, She can float through the air and climb up trees, If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong, With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace, This Kong has a funny face, He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out just for you, Inflate himself just like a balloon, This crazy Kong just digs this tune! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too, And this time he's in the mood, He can fly real high with his jetpack on, With his pistols out he's one tough Kong, He'll make you smile when he plays his tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally he's here for you, It's the last member of the DK crew, This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny, He'll make a Kremling cry out for mummy, He can pick up a boulder with relative ease, Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze, He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this Kong is one hell of a guy! Huh! C'mon Cranky! Take it to the fridge! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells, Ahh yeah! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells, Ahh yeah! Trivia *This song also include in Donkey Konga as a Super Smash Bros. Melee version. See Also *Ashley's Song *''Donkey Kong 64'' Category:Songs Category:Super Smash Bros. Music